TAKE OVER THE WORLD (MP Edition)
My grandmama used to tell me one day I would be king And that it could be me to put these dreams into a sling And fling 'em like a bullet till they beam the whole ruling regime And the melon that I tell 'em that I'm gonna reign supreme But it seems, I'm a dang salmon swimmin' upstream I scream 'cause I know just why the cage bird sings I'll adorn the king's throne where his treasure was pleasure 'cause this job is temporary Success is forever!! Workin' every week at a school I can't stand I always tell myself that one day I'll be the man What we gonna to tonight Alt? We're gonna take over the world Gonna take over the world Gonna take over the world Na nanana nanana Nanananana nanana nana What we gonna to tonight CCs? We're gonna take over the world Gonna take over the world Gonna take over the world Yeah We're gonna take over the world TS Hah, me and you I love that sample Alright, here we go I'mma shoot straight for the stars in my rocket No time on the clock, I'm gonna stop it Kryptonite in my pocket for all the cynical supermen Surrounding me, crowding me, shrouding me with doubt They don't know how to be proud of me 'Cause one day I'm gonna run this town When I seize the crown, it's gonna please the crowd My hands and feet were bound to the ground at least till now Because this school is like a prison but the beast is out Raagh!! I'm not just chasing these dreams I'm hidin' out in the bushes and then I wait till they leave And jump out and pistol whip them with my loaded ambition I'm not gonna front, I'm Ethan Hunt on this impossible mission Listen This ain't a game of risk in the kitchen I'm Stewie Griffin in this beech and I just flipped the ignition I'll create the robotic ninjas Programmed to kick my competition in the face I swear to God, one day I'll run this place Workin' every week at a school I can't stand I always tell myself that one day I'll be the man What we gonna to tonight CCs? We're gonna take over the world Gonna take over the world Gonna take over the world Na nanana nanana Nanananana nanana nana What we gonna to tonight CCs? We're gonna take over the world Gonna take over the world Gonna take over the world Once I quit this school then I'll be free I got greater plans, wait and see I'm gonna rise to the top, take over everything Some day my boss will work for me, one day I'll be king Workin' every week at a school I can't stand I always tell myself that one day I'll be the man What we gonna to tonight Alt? We're gonna take over the world Gonna take over the world Gonna take over the world Na nanana nanana Nanananana nanana nana What we gonna to tonight TS? We're gonna take over the world Gonna take over the world Gonna take over the world Category:Random Works! Category:Music Category:Songs